


makes no difference who you are

by lovecamedown



Series: all at once (everything is different) 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Wishes, sharing emotions through the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: Moments like these - moments where they can act like the ten and thirteen year olds they are, moments they can just be silly and forget about serious things for a little while - are few and far between. But they count; they’re worth it. They’re enough.//Finn and Rey each make a wish upon a star.





	makes no difference who you are

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel fic to "all at once (everything is different)." You don't have to have read it, but this will definitely make more sense if you have! long and short of it is that Finn and Rey are both kids stranded on Jakku.
> 
> title from when you wish upon a star, because it's cliche, predictable, i love disney and i miss disneyland sm so we cry together.

“Make a wish.” 

“What?” 

“Make a wish,” Finn says again, pointing up at the slowly darkening sky above them. “I just saw a shooting star.” 

“It was probably a ship, Finn.” 

“Don’t ruin the magic, Rey,” he teases, nudging her with his elbow.

They’re sitting outside their little AT-AT home, watching as the sky slowly turns from reds and ambers to shades of blue, gradually getting darker and darker. Soon, the night will truly be upon Jakku and it’ll be time to go inside and stay there for the night. But every now and again, especially after a particularly rough day like today, they like to sit out here and bask in the tranquility of the sky and the empty space that fills it; watching planets and stars appear as the light dims, spotting ships coming in and out of the planet’s atmosphere. Maybe one day they’ll be one of those ships going out, Finn thinks. Finn _hopes_. 

“Did you make one?” Finn asks. 

“Not yet,” Rey says. “Did you?” 

“Yeah.”

“What did you wish for?” 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t come true.” 

Rey grins, knocking in to him with her shoulder. “Come on, Finn. Just tell me!” 

“No!” Finn laughs, grinning at her in return. “It won’t come true if I tell you!” 

She folds her arms over her chest, looking away from him and pouting playfully. “Fine,” she feigns hurt, sticking out her bottom lip and frowning. “Go ahead, just be mean to me.” 

He chuckles again. “Will you tell me what you’re going to wish for, then?” 

Rey thinks for a moment. Bites her bottom lip. Then, a cheeky smile spreading over her face, she turns to him and shakes her head. “Nope.” 

“So you bug me about sharing mine but won’t share back?” 

“Yup.” She pops the ‘p’ on the end of the word, grinning triumphantly, and they both fall about in to laughter. Moments like these - moments where they can act like the ten and thirteen year olds they are, moments they can just be silly and forget about serious things for a little while - are few and far between. But they count; they’re worth it. They’re enough. 

Maybe he can deal with never being one of those ships that leaves; as long as Rey is here beside him, giggling and grinning like this, his heart swelling with contentment in her presence. 

“I hope your wish comes true, Finn.” Rey smiles once their laughter comes to a natural end. She shuffles closer and leans in so her back is resting against his arm, head leaning back against his shoulder.   
Fondly, Finn looks down at her. He gently nuzzles his nose in to her hair for the tiniest second, then smiles, and says, “me, too.” 

_Wherever we are, I wish for us to always be together._

* * *

“Finn, I’m okay, I promise,” Rey whispers in to the darkness of their little home.

Finn holds a torch up to the reopened wound on Rey’s thigh. “You’re bleeding again.”

“It’s just because we’re changing the dressing.” 

“Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Rey says, her voice soft, trying to reassure him. 

“I’m gonna clean it again, okay? Then put a bandage on.” 

Chewing her lips, Rey nods. 

“I know it’s gonna hurt. I’m sorry. Here—hand on my shoulder, okay? Squeeze, draw patterns with your fingers, dig your nails in; do what you gotta do.” 

“It’s okay,” Rey puts her hand on Finn’s shoulder, already squeezing tight. “I’ll be okay.” 

Only, as soon as Finn touches the alcohol-soaked cloth to Rey’s wound, it’s more than just her wound. At first, only the violent sting of cleaning alcohol flares to life in Rey’s body, her adrenaline kicking in. This wound is so deep and so big; and then the pain feels like it’s spreading in to her whole leg, her stomach, her heart, coursing through her veins, her body overwhelmed—

And then it’s not just pain from her leg, it’s pain from _life_ , pain and anguish and fear. She’s not sure where it all comes from—it’s so much more than her emotions alone, and her own nervous system is purely focused on the searing pain in her thigh; but when she looks up and sees tears flooding down Finn’s cheek, his chest heaving up and down, she realises it’s _Finn’s_ fear and hurt she can feel. It’s rushing through her mind, her soul; tangling with the pain in her own heart and the physical pain from her wounds, and she’s not sure how on earth this is happening but the _how_ s and _why_ s _are_ not what’s most important right now. Only pain. Terror. Feeling—lost. Unsure. 

Rey’s crying, too, but isn’t sure they’re her own tears she can feel. 

She’s not sure where she ends and Finn begins. 

“Finn?” She whispers when he eventually manages to pull his hand away from her skin. His head snaps up to look at her, eyes wide, cheeks soaked from his tears. 

“What—” frantically, he backs away from her, throwing the cloth down on to the metal floor beneath them. “What was—what the hell—”

“Finn, what just happened?” She gasps, voice thin and breathy. 

“I don’t—I don’t know, I—my thigh—it’s hurting too but there’s—nothing there, and I…,” he fades off, shaking his head in disbelief. After a moment, he looks up at Rey. “I could feel your pain,” he whispers. “I felt it.”

Rey nods. “I felt yours, too,” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, it—it was awful, I—Finn, I’m so sorry,” she sobs, “I—I’m sorry you’re so scared,” 

“Rey, no, it’s not your fault,” he crawls back over to her and wraps her in his arms. “It’s not your fault.” 

“Finn,” Rey whispers, her voice and hands trembling. “What just happened?” 

“I don’t know,” he replies, “but I’m gonna make all the pain go away, okay? Even if it takes our whole lives.” 

“It’s not—you don’t have to. I’ll do that for you. I’ll make it better.” 

Finn pulls back. He looks her in the eyes, wipes her tears away before wiping at his own. “We’ll do it together. Whatever just happened—we’ll figure it out.” 

Rey hopes there’s a shooting star out in the sky when she thinks to herself, _I wish for Finn to never be afraid or alone again._

* * *

Dancing in the rain, laughing in glee, kissing each other under the bright light of three full moons and shining stars in the sky, Rey holds on to Finn and kisses water droplets off of his skin. Her heart is overflowing, and so is Finn’s—she can feel it; they’re skin-to-skin, and this is the first time they’ve experienced that strange connection without negative emotions flooding their shared consciousness.

Now, it’s only happiness. Hope for the future. Gratitude and love. 

“Finn,” Rey grins, twirling under his arm as they continue to dance. “We’ve only been here a day and I—I never want to leave.” 

“We never have to,” Finn assures her, “we’re not bound to anything anymore.” 

“Except each other,” she leans in, kisses his lips, long and gentle. 

“Always each other,” he replies, muffled a little in between kisses.

Above them, a shooting star flies across the sky—or maybe it’s a ship leaving the planet, who knows, who cares; it’s still magical—and Finn and Rey share this wish together. 

_I wish for every day to feel like this_. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
